動物的魅力
Requirements: Levels: 15 Thieving 18 Slayer 19 Crafting 30 Ranged 35 Woodcutting Quests: The Restless Ghost Ernest the Chicken Priest in Peril Items Needed: Ghostspeak amulet, 20 Ecto-tokens, 5 Iron bars, Hammer, Mithril axe, Holy symbol, and Hard leather. Items Recommended:Ectophial, Amulet of glory, Falador teleports or a Games Necklace. Items Acquired During the Quest: Polished buttons. Quest Points: 1 Reward: 1k Crafting XP, 1k Fletching XP, 1k Slayer XP, 2.5k Woodcutting XP, 1 Quest Point, and Ava's device. Start Point: Draynor Manor To Start: Speak with Ava Talk to Ava (search the bookcase inside Draynor Manor to get to her), and accept her offer to make her home a better place. She will tell you to fix her bed first by getting some Undead Chickens from Port Phasmatys. Teleport or walk to Port Phasmatys and then head west towards the farm. Talk to Alice and tell her you are there for a quest. She will tell you to talk to her husband. Talk to Alice's husband to the west using your Ghostspeak amulet and he will ask you to tell his wife that he still loves her. Talk to Alice and she will tell you to ask her husband where the family fortune is. Go back to Alice's husband and he will tell you it is in a bank. Go back to Alice and she will tell you to ask her husband what the bank pin is. When you ask him he will accuse you of being a thief. Go back and talk to Alice and you will decide to make an enchanted Ghostspeak amulet so she can talk directly with her husband. She says there is an Old Crone to the west that will be able to help. Go west past the farm patches and Fenkenstrain's castle until you the road forks. Head northwest until you reach a little shack. There you will find the Old crone. Talk to her and she will (if you have a Ghostspeak amulet with you) make you a Crone-made amulet to give to Alice's husband. Give the amulet to Alice's husband and he will offer to sell you undead chickens for 10 ecto-tokens each. Buy two for 20 ecto-tokens and go back to Ava. Talk to Ava in Draynor Manor and she will offer to help you make a never-ending supply of feathers. Agree to help and she will tell you to talk to the witch next door. Go to the northwestern most room of Draynor Manor and talk to the Witch. She will ask for 5 Iron bars. Give them to her and she will make some Selected iron. Take the Selected iron to the Rimmington mine and hit it with a hammer while facing north to make a Bar magnet. This will give you 50 Crafting xp. Take the Bar magnet to Ava. Now you need to make regenerating wood. She will tell you to chop one of the trees that will attack you outside of Draynor Manor. Go outside and try to chop it with a Mithril axe or higher. You will be unable to, so go talk to Ava. Ava will tell you that Turael, the Slayer master in Burthorpe, may be able to help. Teleport there using your Games necklace or a Falador teleport. Talk to him and he will tell you that you need a blessed axe. He will require a Mithril axe and a Holy Symbol (of Saradomin) for this. Bring him both items and he will make you the axe. Teleport or walk back to Draynor Manor. Cut some Undead twigs from one of the attacking trees and then take them to Ava. Give them to her and she will give you some notes you have to translate in order to make the container. There are 9 green buttons on the notes screen. When you click them, they will turn red. Leave the 2nd, 5th, and 9th ones from the left green and turn the rest red. Give her the notes and she will now ask you to use polished buttons and a hard leather on the design she will give you to make the container. Go to the HAM headquarters to the east and pickpocket some HAM members to get some buttons, then click on them to polish them. Bring her the container and she will give you the accumulator. Congratulations! Quest Complete! If your range is lower than level 50, Ava's reward is an arrow-creating backpack called Ava's Attractor. The undead chicken in it can attract lost, stray arrowheads with a magnet, add wood from the undead twigs, and then finish the arrows using its own feathers. This will give you an unending source of arrows. If you lose it, you can talk to Ava for a new one, although it will cost you 999 gold. If you are level 50 or higher ranged, the reward for the quest is the upgraded Ava's Accumulator. It can collect up to Steel arrows. If you lose it, you can buy an Attractor for 999 gold, then you can upgrade it for 75 Steel arrows to an Accumulator. You need a Ranged level of 50+ to use an Accumulator. You can not use it while wearing most metallic chest armors, and you will need to move around a bit so that it can scan the area for arrows. It is worn as a cape.